


Against the Heart

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Anatomy, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Link (Legend of Zelda), Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2019, Large Cock, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Top Prince Sidon, Two Cocks, Wet & Messy, sword swallowing, sword swallowing but with a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 1. Deepthroating | [Cum] Inflation | Face-Sitting |MasksFor Prince Sidon's pleasure, Link decides to try out an act he witnessed a group of Hylian nomads use as an ancient ritual of coming to age: sword-swallowing.Of course, there will be noactualsword here but thereisa very formidable stand-in.





	Against the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> This is for the first day of Kinktober 2019! I'll be trying to post every day, with not only a different prompt but an entirely different fandom every single time (although a few of them are OC-oriented, so idk if those really count). 
> 
> As for the story, I like lazy and simultaneously massively overzealous Link, so sorry if it seems kinda OOC, and I also apologize greatly if I got any of the LoZ lore wrong. And I know Link canonically can speak and has selective mutism but I thought sign language use would be fun for some reason. 
> 
> This is also the first fic I've pretty much ever posted, so go easy on me. 
> 
> Nevertheless, please enjoy! 
> 
> ** UPDATE 7-14-20: ** I have decided to update each and every one of my Kinktober fics, cause I was very sleep-deprived for half of them and feel a reader deserves actually proofread shit lol! Mainly just grammar, but if you see any mistakes left on any of my stories, please do tell me in a comment or a dm if you wanna! Thank you very much! :D

Link had been riding around the outskirts of Central Hyrule when he saw a pillar of thick smoke breaking the sunset. He was initially confused, commanding his horse to stop atop a plateau, having not seen signs of sapient life, let alone fire, for hours in his aimless travels about Hyrule that day.

Then, his mind jumped immediately to a wildfire, perhaps the beginnings of one for the small diameter of the smoke, and, fearing for the residing Hylians and wildlife, he spurred his horse into action, a breakneck sprint that the horse could only keep up halfway to the source of the smoke, the pillar of which began to disappear beneath the canopy of the trees now above them.

Numbing panic from seconds before began to creep into prickling fear within him as they completely lost sight of the smoke within the steadily thickening forest.

Oh Gods, if he couldn't find the fire in time, it could spell the deaths of so many innocent creatures, years of destruction, and it would be all his f–

His horse stopped suddenly, whinnying loudly and rising so far he felt himself sliding off the bare expanse of its back. He accepted his defeat somewhere through the exchange but still hadn't adequate time to right himself, and so fell to the ground gracelessly on his back. His tail bone took the brunt of the fall, but his upper body and the back of his head still hit the grass with some force.

As his horse sped off back to the prairies it came from, Link made one of the only sounds he was capable of, a pained grunt, but sat up quickly regardless, forcing himself to come to despite the black spots in his vision.

That's when he saw him, the obvious reason for the horse's bucking: a man. A Hylian man, just like Link, with pointed ears and a layered tunic.

The man saw he was spotted, and so finally stopped his shocked gawking at nearly getting trampled and then watching this young man be thrown off his horse, and apologized. Link quickly motioned that it was his own fault, signing a few words saying as much. The man, as could most beings capable of language, seemed to understand his signing and said it was really no problem.

"Fire?" Link signed, motioning nearby.

The man seemed confused but eventually pointed behind him after a few more words. He explained it was just a little old campfire, nothing to worry about.

He was simply of a large group of Hylian nomads who had lived off the land for centuries. They were settling here in Central Hyrule for the night, and then they would be out of Hyrule to far-off lands where they would stay for a season.

He was about to bid Link farewell, the hero's worries sated, but suddenly behind them burst another man through the trees, saying something about how they were going to be late to the ritual if they didn't hurry on, before being startled by the appearance of a young stranger.

A ritual?

Link smiled slightly, of course there would be no way he was going to miss that, whatever it was.

-=-=-=-

Thankfully, the ritual turned out not to be of the malicious variety he would have to peek from the trees and then report to the authorities, but one which he was readily invited to watch, although warned not to interfere with in any way.

It was a sacred ritual, they told him as they were surrounding him, excited to see a handsome stranger invited into their clutches to watch such a rare spectacle. The ritual was not for all to perform, could not be, but was only for the most becoming of men—or women, for that matter, although that was certainly even rarer.

Link was thoroughly intrigued by the time night fell on the little clearing in the woods, the fire fed by dead twigs and growing steadily larger by the minute as he found a seat on a flat rock facing the flames. They wouldn't tell him the exact details, thinking it even more special that way, stating he would figure it out very soon, and that he would be amazed.

And soon enough, a young brunette Hylian male emerged from the largest tent in the encampment, dressed in a traditional folk outfit of a long, bright tunic with a cloth wrapped around the waist, and baggy pants which tucked into tall leather boots. He was of a slightly more solid build, handsome with a defined jaw and dark eyes.

Behind him were two older people, a man and a woman, wearing similar but slightly more subdued clothing for this ritual, flanking him on either side.

As they walked slowly, methodically, to a raised wooden platform a safe distance in front of the fire, Link found time to scan the crowd. The men and women alike were silent, watching intently every movement of the brightly dressed man, faces usually stoic or joyous, one young lady sat right before the platform in particular standing out for her wide smile and the excitement obvious in her eyes which reflected the embers.

Finally, they made it to the platform, the tension now palpable in the crowd as Link found it hard to swallow, especially, he thought, considering he specifically had no idea what was about to transpire.

The man stepped upon the raised platform, making it into a stage as he rose even further above the crowd of staring faces, and, for a moment, nothing happened.

Then, the older man from behind him reached to his waistband, drawing a small, narrow dagger out of its leather sheath. Link's eyes widened, and the young man did not even twitch as the withdraw was silent.

Oh, perhaps this would become something he would have to tell the kingdom after all.

Thankfully however, the man shifted the tiny weapon to rest in his palm by the sharp blade, and handed it steadily to the younger, who took it by the hilt, blade pointed down towards the Earth.

The young man tilted his head all the way back, revealing the bare length of his neck, and it seemed even the wind hushed as his mouth opened, and he moved his wielding arm up, up, directly above his face.

Link could hardly watch, but forced himself to in disbelief, as the little dagger was slipped past the man's lips and into his mouth, disappearing bit by bit, but the length of the blade seen before meant it must be at least midway down his throat, surely past his tongue and gag reflex.

Link slapped a hand to his face, anxiety peaking with every second as the man seemed completely calm, even giddy, as he took his hand from the wide hilt, and allowed it to rest on his face as he turned on the wooden board this way and that, just to prove the sword was down his throat and not behind it or some other trick.

He didn't, however, tilt his head at all, and Link went pale as he realized why. The slightest change in angle could cause the sharp points of the blade to cut the thin membranes inside his body, could surely injure, even kill him then and there.

He finally could breathe a sigh of relief when sturdy fingers came to the hilt and slowly, oh so slowly, plucked it back out and gave it back to the man who kept it in his hand.

Thank the Gods, it was over! The entire event must have taken less than half a minute in total but it had felt like half of an hour what with the sheer anxiety!

But there was no clapping, no movement from the crowd other than him and the older woman at the stage as she drew a short sword from her belt.

Oh no.

And so it happened again, this time, taking even longer as the extra length of the sword had to be carefully manoeuvred downwards, now surely at the end of his neck. Link knew not much about anatomy, but he had an inkling that there were important structures at the beginning of one's throat, where the voice box and the sensitive airways were, weren't there? How in the world was he not damaging any of that, how was he not worried? It _ was _ a sword down his throat, and, as far as Link's practised eye could see, the sides and point of it were as sharp as an actual weapon should be.

And yet, when the young man pulled the blade out, it was clear other than for some sheen of spit, and he looked proud of himself if nothing else.

Perhaps it was over now?

Oh, but no, of course not. Another sword was exchanged, this one even longer than the stubby one of before, and it went down just as the last one had until the very last inch, where it seemed to get stuck, unmoving, between about where his lungs and ribs would be. Instead of panicking, however, the man grinned slightly and removed his hands from the base, and, with utter shock and horror, Link watched the sword slip down unprovoked.

Down his throat where it must have now extended into his chest, where his heart had to be. Oh, now that was it, this man had to be dead!

But the man stood solid, smiling as he turned as though that was _ planned. _

He withdrew it and the cycle repeated, an impressive sword a good few inches longer than the last and now reaching to his abdomen, again sliding, but this time more so. Link expected it but the helpless terror as it happened was just the same.

Now, Link could _ finally _ breathe, for real this time. Four swords had been used, the older man and woman's hands both busy holding used blades. That must be it!

But of course not.

The girl sat right in front of the fire rose, her smile unwavering, as she drew one of the longest swords Link had ever seen.

Much, much longer than the previous one, its length comparable to an extended arm made only the more impressive by the knowledge of what would be done with it.

There was simply _ no way,_ was there? Link didn't know if he'd rather watch her suddenly lash out with the weapon or have it be used in this Gods-forsaken ritual—at least with the former, he wouldn't have to sit in fear for entire seconds and be unable to jump in and end his helplessness.

She held the sword by its blade, handing it off to her presumable suitor as the point nearly touched the grass.

He did the same as before, although when it came time when it apparently got stuck and would be allowed a smooth drop shortly afterwards, the sword was not even halfway down. _ Not even halfway. _

As basal fear took over Link's entire body, making it hard to see or feel or think, he knew that the rest of the blade would drop to the very bottom of the man's stomach, all the way to the bottom membrane which would have to be deep enough to avoid being pierced. A stomach was capable of stretching and unstretching, and so it could change in size and perhaps shape, and if Link had to bet, he'd say they were relying on the stomach being stretched to near its limits.

Terror overcame him over with every millisecond, mind becoming foggier and foggier until a subconscious feeling which must have been bubbling under the surface for some time finally came to the forefront enough that it translated into tangible words.

_ This is rather sexual, isn't it? _

No, of course not–

_ But it is, isn't it? A part thinner than it is long going down one's throat, that sounds familiar, doesn't it? _

Oh no, Link wasn't depraved, he would never, had never…

But he had, of course. And that was the deepest, darkest secret he knew he currently held. The princess would expect a virgin, perhaps one that has never even kissed another before in a truly romantic way, but the hero had done much, much worse than that.

And the worst part of it all was: _ he didn't even feel that bad for it. _

For as he looked at the blade still stuck in the man's throat before him, it excited him quite a bit.

Link experienced a feeling of weightlessness, an almost out-of-body experience, as he watched the sword slip all the way down the man's throat in one quick motion.

The crowd was silent.

For a second, it seemed even the whole Earth went entirely quiet, holding its breath. The insects and night birds all shut up, waiting for the man to fall to his knees and bleed out from a deep puncture wound.

Instead, the man pulled the blade back out with two hands, heaving in a great breath as he handed it back to the lady who leaned forward then, kissing him on the cheek.

And the planet and crowd finally broke their quiet spell, cheering loudly with applause and yelling of accolades. The hero of Hyrule himself let out a gasp as he realized he, of course, was hard.

Some ladies and gentlemen had surrounded Link again, asking him what he had thought of the ritual. He adjusted his tunic easily and signed that it was, "Good."

They seemed amazed, perhaps that he hadn't run off screaming long ago, and so a few rugged men tugged on his arm and forced him to his feet, excitedly prattling on and talking over each other so Link hardly knew what was going on.

But sooner or later they stopped, and Link found himself in a small clearing just a bit away from the main camp, the glow of the fire still visible.

"So," one of the men had said, "would you like to learn how to swallow a sword?"

Link gawked, shaking his head and signing no, no, no over and over again. 

The men laughed, and one of them explained they wouldn't be using actual swords, that wasn't recommended for many months.

Link let his hand drift down to the hilt of his actual sword, suspiciously eyeing the strange men and wondering what they truly meant. His own perverted thoughts during the ceremony certainly didn't help his paranoia.

They quickly explained that the ancient ritual was a coming of age one, one truly brave men and women must begin in their adolescence and then continue tirelessly to practise until they may one day perform publicly to the entire clan when they wish to take a partner for life. It usually takes years of daily trial and error to fully be able to "swallow", or take a long blade down one's gastrointestinal tract, but it _ can _ be done.

First, many months of training had to be done solely with blunt, rounded objects like pegs and batons to learn the twists and turns of one's insides, and then when it came time for swords, they must always be narrow enough not to pierce or puncture any linings or organs.

Their group thought it one of the most incredible feats the human body could do, and, considering Link's being captivated by the display, obviously he must agree on _ some _level.

So, what would the young Hylian say? Beginning to practise was easy enough, it was mostly just a matter of suppressing one's gag reflexes. Of course, they hadn't time to teach him all the ins and outs of the practice, but they would love to show him the basics, so perhaps, one day, he could revisit the skill with an actual blade.

Link, for some damned reason, actually paused to consider the offer instead of just outright refusing, as he should. He should be out there, slaying monsters, crawling through perilous dungeons, defeating Divine Beasts, saving the entirety of Hyrule for the sake of the princess. So what in the world would learning how to swallow a sword do on his great mission?

Nothing, of course. But what it could do in other regards was pretty apparent, bringing a great flush to his face which he tried to hide even in the light of the full moon.

It was his fault in the first place, his courting of the Zora prince instead of his own princess: he had been the one to visit the palace way too frequently, to seek out the young centurion in specific, to initiate flirtatious conversation, to allow his gaze to linger a second too long, to touch, and to advance the relationship every single traitorous step of the way. It was odd, and he still wasn't sure entirely what to make of it, entirely what it meant and what might happen to it, but the prince himself seemed unashamed and unworried despite everything. It was something Link secretly envied.

A nomad drew him from his thoughts by repeating his question, would he like to learn to practise, or not?

Link smiled, signing that he really had no gag reflex.

Oh, wonderful. They brought out a set of thin wooden pegs of progressing lengths. He would advance quickly, then.

-=-=-=-

Within several months, Link has come a few steps closer to saving the world. He'd traversed the land, solved the puzzles of dungeons, even brought down one more of the four Divine Beasts.

But he knows he's far from done. He knows that he should be out there right now, fighting tooth and nail ultimately against the world's greatest threat, the Prince of Darkness, Ganon.

But oh, being a hero is just so damned hard! The physical strain, the almost constant near-death experiences, the mental taxation of watching tragedy after tragedy. Link figures he deserves a break every once in a while.

So even though he feels guilty about it, he hides it behind a smile far from being completely fabricated as he arches his back and leans into a massive, smooth chest, pressing his cheek to it and letting its warmth melt his worries into a slight murmur in the back of his head. Sure, this isn't what he would _ ideally _ be doing but this makes him happy, and a happy hero is an alive one, probably.

What's one day wasted, anyway?

"What exactly were you thinking of doing today, my little knight?" a deep voice reverberates through his ribs. "You weren't thinking of going all the way, were you? I wouldn't want to make you unable to walk again…" the prince laughs.

Link stays silent as ever but nods, signing, "Yes, actually, I was. It's been too long."

"Oh, I know, the days are unbearable without you but, at the same time, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Link shakes his head stubbornly. "It won't hurt me. Perhaps I'll be sore for a day or two but I'm practically sore every day anyway." He shifts upon the Zora's huge lap, uncrossing his legs and straddling his muscular thighs. "Please, I've been wanting to do this for _ so long, _ you have _ no _idea," he presses his motioning hands to Sidon's taut chest as he leans his face close, his version of whispering intimately in one's ear.

"Alright, alright, anything for my little pearl," Sidon says, wrapping his webbed fingers about the Hylian's slight waist, fingers meeting at either end. So wonderfully massive, in every regard.

Link smiles, leaning up just as Sidon curls his spine down to meet their lips. Due to the enormous size difference, making out normally was out of the question, but they _ could _do their own version of kissing.

Sidon's tongue licks at the soft surface of Link's lips, and, after a few tentative licks of his own, Link parts his mouth and allows the slippery organ entrance. Sidon's tongue alone is about the size of Link's mouth, comparable perhaps to a normal Hylian cock—not that the hero has seen many enough to measure but his own—and so Sidon is extremely careful about every slight flick and movement.

Link closes his eyes and grins slightly at the corners of his mouth, noting that he no longer struggles to breathe or gag despite the large thing inside him. Perhaps his months of training have paid off after all!

But only time will tell, and Link wants so _ desperately _to get there. He just has to start somewhere.

So he begins to move his hips, bucking them slightly and grinding them down right onto Sidon's crotch. Link himself is already absolutely hard, incredibly excited to finally be able to do something he'd been fantasizing about for nearly two seasons.

Sidon groans, feeling himself already beginning to lose control to arousal and pleasure. This little minx, waltzing into his Domain, his palace, not-so-subtly begging to be taken to his personal room for some fun. And now he's grinding his ass against Sidon, relatively small erection straining against his pants, already whining and panting around his tongue. It had barely been two minutes, just how horny was he?

It's driving Sidon mad and being of a race closer to their animal ancestors, it's almost dangerous to tempt him so. He can feel the carnal desires within him, his simpler shark instincts, begging to be freed, to mate, to quickly court this clearly willing creature and then sink his rows of sharp teeth somewhere in his supple flesh until he goes completely limp, allows him to slide one of his cocks inside him and fill him with his seed.

But, of course, Sidon would never do that. Not only would it be dangerous for him to bite the much smaller, thinner-skinned Hylian, but he would no-doubt leave a large mark which would scar over into a dark, permanent feature on his pale skin. Even if he bit him in a more innocuous location where his undergarments would hide it, surely a future battle, or, more likely, the Hyrulean Princess, would one day see it, and there could only ever be one explanation for such a specific mark of perfect pinpricks in two arcs, particularly in such a private spot.

So, with great resolve, the Zora must resist temptation. But, seeing how Link was currently grinding his cock against him and moaning like he was in heat, that was proving to be rather difficult.

Sexual frustration builds in Sidon until it soon boils over and becomes all too much. He grabs the tiny Hylian by his slim waist and practically throws him down onto the bed, Link becoming slightly winded and dazed as he quickly comes to to find himself in the centre of the very large king-sized bed, meant for Zoras, of course. A huge silhouette shadows overtop him, strong muscles gripping his arms as Sidon came to settle right above him.

Link was not an especially small Hylian, but he was absolutely tiny compared to Prince Sidon, and the feeling of being trapped beneath his gigantic figure and rippling muscles is heady. Link doesn't often feel helpless, so when he does, it brings him into a different mindset, one mostly unfamiliar and completely able to forget the rules of the world and his duty to it.

Sidon inserts his tongue down Link's throat once more, making him whimper, and Sidon reaches down to feel the slit at his crotch which is, of course, beginning to let slip the sensitive organs within. He touches his lengths as they began to slide out, from tip to base, feeling obscene. But how could one not, when they have this gracious, beautiful being right beneath them, squirming and bucking his hips, beginning to sweat as he moans and pants like a whore?

"Sidon," Link signs shakily, "please."

"Please?" he grumbles. "Please, what, exactly?"

"Please," Link's face is entirely flushed, "please touch me."

"Alright, if that is what you desire, my dear Hylian," Sidon sighs with a smile.

So the Zora's long fingers come to Link's waistband, quickly pulling them down to reveal his slender cock to the humid air of Sidon's bedroom, what with its fountain right in the room.

He cups his pale cock in one large hand and Link gasps, squeezing around the massive figure on top of him, the weight enough to press him into the bedsheets but, of course, not quite enough to crush him.

Link grinds up into the hand, feeling the other roam up his thin tunic to touch the scarred skin of his chest, moulding around one of his flat breasts and coming to pinch the hardening nipple there, the fins upon his arms tickling over Link's sides.

Before long, the hand around his dick begins to move teasingly, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout his system with the slick, smooth texture of his webbed fingers. Precum begins to pearl at his tip, and he practically whines with pleasure.

It's been but a minute but Link already knows he's close to cumming, and, what with the months of planning, he doesn't want it to end this early. At least not yet.

So, with great difficulty, Link brings himself out of his pleasure-filled haze to grip Sidon's hand at his cock and bring it upwards. Sidon seems surprised but quickly relents his grasp and grins. "Too much?" he rumbles.

Link nods, gently pushing on Sidon's broad chest to beckon him to rise, which he does quickly. He then presses down again to get him to lie, which, after a few chuckles, Sidon does. Now on top of him, Link first leans up to leave a seemingly chaste kiss on Sidon's lips, before moving downwards and doing the same to his jawline. He continues this, moving downwards and dragging his lips until he is surprised by the cold steel of metal upon Sidon's upper chest.

He sheepishly points towards the offending article, curling his lips in a shy smile. Sidon laughs and draws the shoulder pads, ropes, and sash up and over his body, leaving him completely nude but for the matching strips of armour around his wrists, ankles, head, and crotch. Well, at least the last one will be dealt with soon.

So Link continues again, going down his smooth, unmarred skin, drawing occasional groans and heavy breaths from the Zora prince, until he reaches his prize.

Beneath the silver metal of his armour is a slit, normally practically invisible but to the very studious eye. But now, it is fully open, revealing dual penises which are probably already of a generous size for a Zora, but are especially _ gigantic _to a small race such as the Hylian. They're laid vertically—almost tentacle-like in the way they're larger at the base and then taper out to a slitted point—the top one a bit smaller in length and girth than the bottom one, but still nearly the span of Link's forearm, and at its largest, the diameter of three of his fingers across easily, meaning that the bottom one is particularly insane.

Of course, the brave warrior of Hyrule has tried either in both of his holes, several times. Despite all reason, somehow it manages to work time and time again.

Licking his lips, Link lightly touches the top of the two with his right hand and the bottom with his left, giving them feather-soft touches at first but knowing it's not really much considering Sidon's anatomy is made for Zora hands, not little Hylian ones, he quickly amps up his actions, struggling to wrap his hands around even the first few inches of his lengths, and does his very best at pumping them in synchronization.

Sidon seems to approve from above him, hands weaving their way through his feathery hair. He lets loose heavy sighs and mutters sweet nothings like “my pearl” and “dear” and all that. For some reason, it does fill Link with a sense of immense accomplishment, just as the Zora has always managed to do anyway.

Parting his lips, Link leans down and touches the top one's leaking tip with his tongue, lapping up the watery, slightly pink-tinged precum there. It doesn't taste like much, much like human cum, bitter and a bit salty-sweet sometimes but Link's learned to love it over time. He moves forward on Sidon's length, hearing him groan deep, and his own dick twitches in anticipation as he knows what will soon happen.

That is, if he gets his way. Which, of course, he always does.

Link goes up and down on Sidon's slippery cock, and each time he goes down, he tries to take just the slightest bit more into his mouth. He's done this enough times that he roughly knows his limits from previous attempts, and he's filled with immense satisfaction as he quickly surpasses his prior records and takes more, more, more, until it reaches the very back of his throat, where he would usually gag or become too uncomfortable to continue.

Even Sidon seems to notice, as he leans up slightly to watch, and, with laboured breaths, comments, "You've been practising, haven't you?"

Link blushes, grins around his cock, and squints his eyes shut in concentration as he tries to go as deep as he can, given the somewhat difficult angle. He feels the huge cock push past his lips, all the way against the tip of his tongue to the very back of it, so large already that it scrapes slightly against the palates of the roof of his mouth, but still he continues into the very back of his throat, touching his uvula which he focuses hard on not giving in the urge to gag with.

Zora penises have noticeably more flexibility and give than most humanoid beings' do, and so it manages to bend slightly down the very top of his throat. Link can even feel as his jaw distends slightly at the part forcing it open, his neck moving just barely to accommodate something moving inside it.

As Sidon's gasp turns to a guttural moan, fingers curling and tugging slightly on his locks, Link also whimpers, lifting his hips into the air as he feels his hanging cock beginning to leak despite no actual attention being paid to it, just with the pure satisfaction of knowing all those months of shoving things down his gullet was worth it. There's still a lot more to go, he's only a third down his cock at best, but it's certainly a start.

Link finally brings himself up, breathing a bit heavier than before, eyes glossy with such lust he hasn't experienced for months, mouth hanging slightly open and drool covering his lips, dripping down a bit before he wipes it away.

Sidon leans up, pulling Link's vulnerable frame into a crushing bear hug. "Where in the world did you learn to do that? That was amazing!"

Link giggles, signing bashfully, "I've been practising. For months, almost every night."

Sidon gawks. "You really did that?" A nod. "Why?! You know you don't have to do that, just to please me! Oh Gods, I'm sure you must've hurt yourself doing that, isn't your mouth sore, your jaw–"

Link furiously shakes his head, quickly signing, "I'm fine! I've learnt to do this, day after day, trust me, Sidon."

The Zora relents, relaxing back a bit. "Okay, fine, fine." He slumps down, letting Link finally breathe. "Now, would you like me to do the same to you?" he asks, raising his brows.

Link smiles but shakes his head softly. "There's something I want to do first. Stay there," he signs.

Sidon tilts his head but does as instructed. The Hylian knight lies down before him on his back, head facing his cocks and feet now towards the headboard, and the Zora becomes even more confused. This seems backwards, doesn't it?

"Trust me," his mate wordlessly says with a sly smile.

Sidon shrugs. Sure, it seems to have worked before, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like it.

Link scoots himself up the sheets with his limbs and body until the cocks lay upon his face, his hands coming up to touch the wet things as they quickly coat his face in their cum. Gods, it does make Link feel filthy but, simultaneously, he must say he adores it, so he strokes them until they gush some more fluid on his mouth and upper torso, and into his hair where it will surely stick and be a pain to wash out later. But whatever, he's here right now, and this is wonderful.

But he can't do this forever, so Link arranges the cocks so the bigger, bottom one goes above his head and to the side through his blonde locks, the top one still hanging above his face and occasionally dripping fluid onto his body. Link spares a glance upwards to Sidon, who now towers above him, absolutely puzzled, but seeming to enjoy it enough not to question it.

Link tilts his head up, chin far into the air until his neck begins to cramp, and opens his mouth, grabbing the slick cock and bringing the tip down and into his mouth. Sidon still doesn't seem to fully understand but closes his eyes and gasps as his length quickly slides down Link's throat back to where he had taken him fully before.

Now, for the really hard part. With this new angle, it's a much straighter shot down his gastrointestinal tract. Of course, with his head being unable to fully lean back comfortably given that he's lying down on a bed, it's not completely straight, but with the wonderful flexibility of a Zora's reproductive organ, it should be able to work. Link breathes through his nose, calming his gag reflex and other urges telling him to get whatever out of his throat before he chokes to death on it.

Scooting up some more and manoeuvring the cock with his hand, Link slides more of it down as quick as he can manage to do it, knowing that every second counts as the fighting his reflexes mounts. He very carefully guides the organ down, remembering the map in his mind of his oesophageal structures: where his epiglottis is, his voice box.

Sidon shudders above him as more of his smaller but still obviously massive, cock slides down the Hylian's little throat, now not just a warmth and wet heat around his cock but becoming an actual tight _ hole _ constricting about him. Fuck, just what in the world was this man doing to him? There was absolutely no way he would go any further, was there? It had to be physically impossible!

And yet, Link continues, drawing the cock further and further down, having not the nerve endings inside his oesophagus to feel it passing, but knowing it was by the slight bulging sensation of his skin and other body parts as they expand to make room for the foreign object invading his throat. It's incredibly odd but nothing he hasn't felt to some extent before by shoving things down it repeatedly.

Now, though, Sidon's sheer size and tapered, growing length within him truly tests him, the sounds of Sidon's groans bringing a heat to his body like he's never felt before. Link isn't even being touched at all, but he feels he might cum just from doing this impossible thing anyway!

The cock slips to the bottom of his neck, his Adam's apple visibly moving out more and more as the thin tip becomes a thicker sheath. Link peeks an eye open, seeing he still has much more to go, and so squints his eyes shut once again and calms himself to suck more in.

"A-are you sure you can do this, little one?"

Link manages to think enough to raise his hands and sign, perhaps the one upside to being mute is being able to talk with your mouth completely full, "Yes, yes. Absolutely."

It slides down, down, down, between his collarbones, to between his lungs. Tears begin to prick his eyes at the odd sensation of being so full in his throat, too full, like he might vomit, almost.

Sidon gasps above him, saying, "I–Gods, I can _ feel _ you breathing, Link!"

Wow, he can feel him _ breathing _ with just his cock buried inside him? That's something he actually didn't even think about. It excites him enough to fight past his tears and discomfort, taking it down even further.

Sidon's hands roam down his sides until they meet the trim of his tunic, lifting it up to expose his chest, where he lets his fingers spread and touch, able to feel the slight movements of Link's ribcage as they make room for him.

"Ah, heavens… y-you certainly are exceptional, Link!" Sidon pants.

Link feels himself grow distant from the world, his heart sloshing in his head and beating loudly, white flecks growing in his closed eyes, the urge to retch this thing up and out of him becoming nearly unbearable, discomfort quickly mounting. But he has to continue, he has to make Sidon cum. He seems close, so close, his cock throbbing inside him so much that he could feel it on his tongue, in his neck, thrumming.

So Link goes just a little further, all the way to the base of Sidon's crotch, knowing his cock must now be nestled next to his heart, separated only by a few thin layers of tissue and membranes.

Sidon feels a thrumming to the left of the tip of his cock, a steady pulse just barely enough for him to feel it.

"Fuck!" Sidon shouts, doubling over as his muscles tense and shudders run through him, pinching either of Link's perky nipples. "I can feel your heart _ beating!" _

And with that, the prince cums hard, his cock ejaculating inside him, Link being able to imagine clearly it shooting straight into his stomach, filling his belly with hot cum, actually feeling himself becoming _ full _ from it.

Sidon keeps cumming for a good few seconds, cock twitching rather violently inside him, pumping him full so that when Link opens his tear-filled eyes he sees his lower abdomen swelling like he'd just eaten a feast, and he feels like that, too.

And then Link can take it no more, so he uses both his hands and his body to distance himself from the spent cock inside him, withdrawing it out quickly as he gasps for a full breath, rubbing his neck which now feels so weird and empty as it shifts back to its normal size and shape, the insides of his oesophagus feeling dry and raw. Spit covers his mouth and a good bit of his face too, mixing with his tears and the cum from Sidon's cocks upon it until he was practically soaking wet. It feels disgusting but also oddly satisfying.

"F-fuck, oh my Gods, Link!" the Zora says, grabbing the small Hylian and pulling him into yet another embrace, "That was the most amazing thing you've ever done–I've ever seen! How is that even physically possible?!"

Link shrugs, feeling slightly exhausted, still panting.

"Truly, you are _ amazing!" _ Sidon looks down to Link's still-standing erection and clicks his tongue. "Let's do something about that, shall we?"

Within his arms, Link nods frantically, snuggling into his warmth before feeling himself hauled around like a child's doll, practically thrown upwards as Sidon shifts beneath him.

His pants and undergarments were somehow ripped from underneath him in that motion, and as a long, slick thing probed at his ass, he knows he's now sat on Sidon's face, straddling him with his thighs. Probably hardly a weight to the massive Zora, to be honest.

The tongue comes between his cheeks and into his crack, running up and over his hole and to his balls, continuing on all the way to the tip of his dick. Link's back arches instinctively, and he makes a choking sound.

Sidon's tongue drops again, finding Link's pink little hole and discovering it to be already stretched, gaping just the tiniest bit at his ministrations, clear lube still dripping from it.

"Oh, you planned this?"

Link smiles. "I told you, I've been wanting this a long time."

Sidon laughs and then buries his tongue up Link's hole, again tapered, but slightly less so than his cocks, making it feel quite like getting fucked by one of his own kind, at least, Link would imagine so.

Sidon expertly moves his tongue in and out a few times, moving against Link's walls to loosen him up further and prepare him for his cock, finding that familiar area which makes Link scream and tickles it, and scream Link does, before he clasps a hand over his mouth, signing, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," loosely with his other hand before using it to give the sheets a death grip.

Sidon grins, flicking his tongue a few more times and taking his hands to massage Link's lovely rounded ass, before drawing his tongue out with watery saliva and thicker artificial lube.

Before Sidon can move, Link shakily lifts himself up and tumbles onto his back on the bed, looking to the Zora with glazed eyes as he spreads his thighs with his hands, fingertips making slight impressions in his flesh. He has no hands to speak with but his eyes clearly ask Sidon to please, please fuck him, and fuck him hard.

And Sidon shall do just that.

He rises, quickly sliding the metal above his cocks over and down his legs, and positions himself above Link, grabbing his lean thighs and moving them up with incredible ease, reaching down to his cocks before looking up to Link. "Which one shall it be?" he asks, "I believe the upper one is still recovering," he says, shaking the wilted cock above, "but the lower one is certainly ready!"

"Lower, of course," Link signs before laying back down, looking Sidon in the eyes as he prepares his body to be ravaged by something the girth of two or more Hylian cocks.

"Very brave!" Indeed, in the past, they've usually opted for the smaller of the two for the ease of it, but in truth, it's always made Link feel like he was missing out on something.

Sidon grabs his lower cock and strokes it a few times, putting the tip to Link's hole to make him shudder, and squeezing a good amount of precum from it and into his hole to further lubricate him.

The Zora decides to tease for a bit, just jerking himself off and moving his cock about Link's taint and ass, grinning as he sees Link's cock twitch and leak pre with simple anticipation.

A small hand comes to grip his knee, and Sidon looks up to see Link frantically signing, "Fuck me already!" again and again.

"Alright, alright, my little pearl," Sidon relents.

He finally grabs his cock and lines it up properly, moving his hips slowly forward and sighing as he feels his length enveloped in a tight, tight heat. Link beneath him moans loudly, thrashing about slightly as he's filled from the other end. Sidon's cock drags upon his prostate every single bit of the way, the veins upon his wonderful cock pulsating inside him, and it just feels so _ right. _

Sidon finally bottoms out, Link's hole stretched obscenely around his base, and then Sidon begins to withdraw, leaving Link's insides feeling empty.

Fortunately, the emptiness is only temporary, and Sidon slams back home in a quick motion, Link shouting as his cock spurts beads of milky cum as a consequence.

Sidon starts fucking Link, hard, his other cock frotting against Link's much smaller one so both of their pleasures are doubled, and it's only a matter of time before they cum.

Link can't have that, not yet.

So as Sidon's hips chase him back down, Link skirts his away, hand slapping upon Sidon's knee as if tapping out. "Not yet!" he motions, "I-I want both."

"Both?" Sidon pants, voice rough from groans of exertion.

"Both. Of your cocks."

Sidon raises his brows. They've certainly never done that before! The larger of his cocks is about the size of a Hylian fist, so to take both of them? That's absolute madness! _ Zoras _rarely ever even take two at once, it's just too much.

"You don't have to do that, you've already taken me down your throat all the way into your ribs!"

"I want to!" Link signs, looking almost petulant as he scrunches his face up. "Let me, please. At least try. I want to try." Link shifts down purposefully on the cock still inside him, sending a rogue volt of pleasure up Sidon's spine, the little harlot. "Come on, if I can take your cock all the way to my heart, surely I can take two up the ass!"

The prince looks to the vaulted ceiling before heaving a sigh at that ridiculous statement. Gods, why can't he ever say no to this creature?

"Well, alright!" Sidon laughs heartily, taking his other cock in hand and stroking it to full hardness, which it already basically was, before lining it up and then fucking it into Link slowly. Link's hole stretches even further, and he thinks it might perhaps be _ too _much this time, perhaps he really did get too greedy, perhaps he would fail.

But, of course, he doesn't. Sidon keeps pausing to allow Link to adjust, and Link keeps motioning him onwards after a few seconds of break, and slowly but surely, they get there, both of Sidon's massive cocks sheathed inside the Hylian's little hole, snug together in his practical cocksheath slick with Zora precum and spit. It was perhaps like being nearly double fisted, his ass stretched right up to its limits, ring of muscle as tight as it physically could be, but he'd managed.

"Fuck me," Link signs.

Sidon slumps forward, putting his arms on the bed and leaning over top of his lover as he drives into him with both his cocks as fast and as hard as he can, feeling his flexible organs bend slightly as they go deep inside of Link's lower organs, compensating for the twists of his intestines.

Gods, Link feels so _ full, _ his prostate constantly stimulated not only from the dual cocks fucking up into it but from the sheer stretch alone which pushes against the gland. His cock might no longer be being rubbed against directly but the pleasure remains about the same from the internal friction.

"Oh, Gods," Sidon rumbles, pressing his mouth to Link's pointed ear, "you're fucking _ tight." _

Link looks down where they're coupling to see his cock has made a mess over his stomach, practically pouring seminal fluid like a leaking tap over his swollen abdomen, which, he realizes with a sharp gasp, is _ moving, _moving up and down with each thrust, as both cocks thrust inside him so deep that it distorts his skin visibly.

Sidon's hand comes down upon the moving bump in Link's lower abdomen, fingers pushing down to feel his cocks fucking into him so well that it actually moves through him. It lights something deep and dangerous inside of him, the tiny Hylian beneath him and his wanton moans and hips which struggle to meet his powerful, fast thrusts only adding fuel to the fire.

He wants so badly to give in: to fuck the being beneath him so hard he forgets to compensate for his lighter, more fragile frame; to fuck into him like his life depends upon it until he cums, until he sinks the full extent of his sharp teeth into his flesh, just like a proper Zora should.

But he can't. He would kill him, he knows that.

So Sidon opens his eyes, tries to find some grounding in reality but, as his mind slowly comes out of its adrenaline-filled haze, he finds something which drives him far, far deeper into it.

"Mark me."

"What?!" Sidon snaps, grabbing the flesh of Link's ass so hard there's no doubt that it would later become a nasty bruise, unable to stop his hard thrusts. What the hell was this little Hylian thinking?

"Mark me, mark me, mark me!" Link signs desperately, looking right into Sidon's fully dilated eyes. "Your teeth, bite me, please!" He brings a shaking hand to the juncture of his neck, rubbing along it. "Here, bite it!"

"You'll die!"

"No! I know you won't do it too hard. Please! Do it!" Link's body trembles, as does Sidon's, their thrusts becoming discordant, seeming unpractised as their bodies shake from near-orgasm, so close, so so so close. "Do it, do it, do it, do it! Fucking do it! _ Sidon! _"

His teeth buried themselves into creamy soft flesh before he even has the chance to think about it, a loud scream ringing in his ears as he feels himself cum hard into the hot, sweaty body beneath him, pumping all the semen his organs could possibly make into his small hole.

Barely significant spurts of warm fluid register on his stomach and his eyes immediately shift down to see the pearly white sperm of Link's covering them both, his small cock quickly becoming limp in seconds. Link's abdomen slowly grows, now not just full of cocks and some semen in his stomach but with copious amounts of hot Zora cum flooding his intestines. By the time Sidon's finally done cumming, Link's belly looks plump and round, although, of course, he knows it is not with food but with entire _ litres _of cum.

Sidon suddenly reels back, unsnagging his teeth from the perfect flesh they were in, body filled with terror as he realizes what he's done, or, rather, what his instincts have done without him. Blood gushes from the pricks of his teeth like a dozen tiny rivers, running down his mate's collarbone and into the white sheets beneath them.

He tears his eyes up to the face of the creature he'd just done that to, not even able to prepare himself for what he sees.

Link has the biggest open-mouthed grin on his face he's ever seen, panting hot breaths as he recalls the sheer _ euphoria _ that had lit his body as he was cum into, came, and was bitten to fuck all at the same time. 

Sidon's teeth had sliced right through the skin and superficial muscle of his trapezius, like a heated knife through butter, but had come to a stop long before his gums could come anywhere near Link's flesh, which _ certainly _ would've killed him. Yet another near-death experience, but this one certainly novel enough to not be depressing! How thrilling!

Link's slender fingers come up to the wound on his neck, the sting of the injury only adding interesting accents to the blissful afterglow, his cock twitching even as it softens, in memory of the amazing thing that just happened.

Fuck, that was _ awesome. Definitely _worth the months of preparation and fantasizing.

"Link!" A booming voice breaks him from his bliss, his eyes popping open to see a thoroughly shaken Zora looming above him. His cocks slide out in one smooth motion as he moves to tower over him, making Link wince at the emptiness which will now surely remain, at least for a little while, his hole gaping ridiculously—he probably won't be able to walk normally for a couple of days, and horseback riding was entirely out of the question for a couple more—and gushing a ludicrous amount of cum immediately onto the ruined sheets, sadly enough. If only he could keep it inside of him forever, sloshing around and making him Sidon's.

"I thought I killed you!"

Link gives a bittersweet smile, finding it amusing but simultaneously feeling guilty for his antics. "It's okay, Sidon, you could never harm me. I know my limits, and yours."

Sidon groans in aggravation, shifting to meet his face to Link's. "Never, ever do that again."

Link gives a thumbs up. "Got it."

The Zora glances down to Link's neck, eyeing the streams of blood with huge regret. "Why did you make me do that?" he says, moving Link's nimble hand aside to view it in its entirety. It's a nasty wound, the gashes from his teeth clean as can be, but he knows it will scar over into an unmistakable thing, easily visible for practically all to see, two giant crescents extending to either side of his left shoulder, both the front and back.

"I want them to see," Link signs.

"How? Why?" Sidon says, feeling some sort of draw to the scarlet of his blood, so he forces himself to move away.

"You've said you'll let me be yours, right?"

"Well, yes–"

"And you will be mine alone?"

"Yes."

Link grins. "Then I want everyone to know that."

"Link! You can't just do that! What will everyone think?!"

He shrugs. "That some Zora marked me. It's fine. It's normal."

"For Zoras, maybe!" Sidon says, knowing very well that all the mated pairs of Zoras and some other sapient beings do it all the time. "But not Hylians!"

"I don't mind. They'll get over it eventually, I _ am _ the Hero of Time, after all."

Sidon sighs.

"But what will Zelda think?" he says.

Link puffs, looking at the red staining his hand as he signs, "She'll understand, eventually. I know she will."

Sidon shakes his head but leans his head to Link's in a reassuring manner anyway. "Alright. So long as you're sure."

His strong nose scents blood, and he realizes why he was so infatuated with it before. He leans down and stops his mouth right before the gash his teeth made. "May I?"

"Of course! It's natural." Link winks. Must have been reading up on Zora mating rituals, the freak.

Sidon licks the streams of blood, at first tentatively, the tang of the iron strong, but it soon becomes like a frenzy, a calming bliss that numbs his mind, the aftermath of mating which he's been denied for so long. He licks and sucks at Link's neck until the wound stops its bleeding after many minutes, Link beneath him now motionless but breathing laxly under his slow movements.

"Are you asleep?" The Zora asks, finally leaning back.

Link barely shakes his head against the covers. "No," comes a lazy hand.

Sidon laughs, settling next to Link and pulling him into a warm cuddle. "Are you going to?"

Link sighs, resting his head entirely on Sidon's chest, feeling absolutely exhausted after all the “sword-swallowing” and truly terrible, terribly wonderful, sex.

"I shouldn't," he signs.

Sidon watches as Link only pushes his blonde hair further into his side.

"But I'm going to."

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> This ended up being way too long, sorry! I really need to learn not to get so carried away. I also felt I could've hit the prompts and scenes a little harder but maybe next time! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, suggestions, and criticism are all highly appreciated if you're willing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice one!


End file.
